Various collaboration systems exist for enabling individuals to engage in collaborate activities, such as working together on projects, sharing information, and the like. Collaboration systems can be particularly useful in allowing geographically dispersed individuals to interact and work with one another. Using various different collaboration systems, or multi-functional collaboration systems, individuals who are geographically remote from one another may, for example, exchange and share content, such as ideas, thoughts, or creations, and participate in interactive discussions using group messaging systems, blogs, forums, wikis, and social networking applications; engage in common work projects, for example, using online team work spaces, and engage in meetings, for example, using electronic meeting systems that allow for presentations, lectures, seminars, and the like.